Past memories
by silvertaiyoukai
Summary: sesshomaru is sitting in outside his father's dominion, thinking why his father had raced to death soo early?, why did his father love a mere human woman, and how will Inuyasha feel about this


**The past memories **

It was yet another serene day outside, sesshomaru, lord of the western lands sat outside his palace, his stare concentrated on the languish moon that shone proudly above him, showing him who was in charge. The light illuminated his eyes, making them look sharper and more intense.

The light breeze picked up softly humming a sombre tune, the tree's swayed in relaxation. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. It had been far to long since he last visted this palace. He had some how been lured here, but not like that, he was brought here by his heart's wishes. Though he never tended to calmly release his emotions outside he did feel and react some pain when his father had passed away.

Clenching his fist in frustration he sighed, letting the wind slap his face. Why did it have to be like this?

Why did his father fall for a mere mortal, who was nothing more then a waste of time? Oh if it hadn't been for that wrench, his father would have been living now, taking care of his Dominion in peace.

looking up at the starry splattered sky he whispered "father why did you leave me" mixed emotions seemed to swept deep inside him, as the wall of ice that had been created seemed to add on, and his heart's wound seemed to grow larger.

Mother had once told him, not to take it so hard. After his death Sesshomaru felt as though half of his remaining soul was just snatched away from him as though he never deserved it in the first place. Why did he have to be punished so cruelly from Kami-sama

Why? was he not a normal demon who walked the earth like the rest? No he was different, he was the son of the great dog lord Inu-no-taisho, the heir to his father's mighty empire, sesshomaru from a young age knew that people- including demons didn't live forever, it wasn't possible.

But why did his father have to leave him so early, he was only 16 at that time. The memory seemed to spur inside him, groaning he let his eyes shut.

Flashback: ...

_It was the coldest day in winter, or so he believed. Sesshomaru shivered inside but for sure didn't show it outside. The rumble of the shores and the wind blowing his hair made him softly sighed in detest, Did his father really want to race this fast to death, wan't he happy with his life. Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the wound that tore from his arm, flesh freely falling to the ground, blinding sesshomaru for a second from the bright colour. _

_His face was unreadable. Imapasive. _

_Clenching his fist he decided to ask, expressionless "father do you truly intend on going?" _

_waiting for the answer quietly, he barely flinched at his father's grave voice. _

_"do you intend on stopping me Sesshomaru?" he watched ahead not even glancing at his first born. The wind whipping his tresses that were pulled high in a ponytail, lord style. _

_Sesshomaru answered "no I will not stand in your way, but before you leave you must entrust both Sou'unga and tetsauiga to me" _

_"and what if i refuse will you kill me, your on father?" he asked slightly shocked _

_Inutaisho sighed in hesitation before answering "why do you seek power my son?" _

_Sesshomaru just starred at his father's back. " I must follow the path of conquest, to which power is lead" he clentched his fists. _

_Inutaisho's face twisted in disgust, knowing this boy was just like his mother, that cold stuck up bitch. _

_Grunting Inutaisho answered "power, huh?" _

_Taking in a deep breath he spoke once more and sadly thought that this was the last time he was ever going to see his son. " sesshomaru... do you have something protect" _

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, anger and suspison tore through him. finally he answered,his stare still fixed on his father. " I sesshomaru have no need of such" _

_There was bitter silence until a roar merged with the waves as Inutaisho started turning into his true form. Sesshomaru for once looked frightened as he thought that his father had heard that as a offensive way. Someway_

_Stepping back a bit he watched as his father flew away up in the cloudy sky to his new mate and unborn son. _

_Watching this his face turned back to emotionless, growling low when he heard his father call a particular human name. He didn't get it what did his father find in this one human? _

_"Izayoi, Izayoi I'm coming for you" _

_Sesshomaru turned "ridiculous" he muttered before being swallowed by pure darkness from the depths of the forest, not once glancing back. _

Flashback ended

Sesshomaru shuddered in disgust, that very question still was planted in his memory "what did you find so interesting in that one human wrench, father" calmly he stated looking up at the moon, getting up he went back in the ancient palace.

Noting from before to ask Inuyasha this once he defeated the reckless excuse of a hanyou.

**A/C: well pplz that was chapter 1, i no it was kinda short but please i promise next one will be longer! please review chapi and i will continue it please! **

**gives the puppy eyes **


End file.
